Delta
by cartoonlover27
Summary: Things go horrifyingly wrong on a routine delivery to the Nimbus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a preview chapter. Obviously I'm going to have to explain the events happening before this chapter, and I'm usually pretty snappy with updates, so the next chapter could be up in 5-7 days, and will be set one month before this chapter. Pleade review and tell me how I'm doing so far. This chapter is also very short compared to the other chapters.

Prologue

And he saw her running and calling his name, first softly, then shouting as loud as she could. He wished he could get up, tell her he was okay. Tell her everything was okay.

But he couldn't.

So instead, he smiled and soaked in her beauty, because that was what he wanted to think about right now. He didn't want to think about his slow heartbeat, or his fading breath, or his pale skin.

He just wanted to focus on her. And as she saw him and started running, he knew this was it. So he said the one thing he needed to say.

" I love you so much." he whispered, and suddenly everything stopped, and it was as if the universe was mourning the loss of the selfless delivery boy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, now I'm getting rolling! A few things should be explained first. The story is set during season 6a, but before The Late Philip J Fry and after Rebirth.

Fry and Leela are obviously closer friends, but not together, but everything else is pretty explainable.

Chapter One

That morning was a slow one.

Fry stumbled lazily out of bed and smelled his clothes. They still weren't clean, but he didn't care, and put them on anyway.

" Oops. Almost forgot." Fry yawned sleepily. He took a brown wallet from off of his cluttered nightstand and shoved it unthoughtfully into his back pocket. Leela bought it for him for X-mas and made him promise to keep it with him everyday. She said it forced him to be more financially responsible, but Fry personally liked it because it held junk he would've normally thrown somewhere in his apartment.

" Yo meatbag," Bender called from the kitchen, " One eye's on the video phone."

Fry stumbled clumsily over to him. Bender always wondered how Fry could be so uncaring about most things, but when it came to Leela, he nearly killed himself trying to rush to the phone. He just filed it away under, " Stupid Humanoid Emotions."

" Fry, why aren't you guys at work yet?" Leela asked from the Planet Express Conference room.

" What do you mean? It's only 7:30, we don't need to be there until 8:00." Fry asked, confused.

Leela pinched her nose in annoyance and closed her eye.

" Yesterday you were supposed to set your clock forward an hour. It's Intergalactic Daylight Savings Time." Leela sighed.

" Oh," Fry didn't want to make her any angrier than she already was, so he made sure to keep the part of his brain that said stupid things on lock. " I'm sorry, Leela. We'll be right there."

He gave her a nervous smile and then hung up the phone, and rushed out the door.

" Oh thanks for telling me." Bender said sarcastically, running out after him.

The two incompetent employees sat at their seats at the conference table.

" And that's what we do with their organs afterwards." Hermes finished. "Now, you all have a delivery to the Nimbus today."

Leela rolled her eye and muttered under her breath.

" Ha ha ha! Chesty over here's all frazzled cuz she slept with Captain Moron." Bender laughed thickly, then blew a smoke ring out of his cigar.

Fry gave him a look that he supposed meant, " Don't talk that way about Leela."

" It's okay Leela. If you want you could drop me off and I could make the delivery." Fry smiled reassuringly and he saw the smallest of grins grace her lips. He was happy with how they were now. She admitted that she loved him, and they almost made a relationship, but the robot duplicates of themselves ruined the opportunity. Fry tried his best to be chivalrous lately.

" Fry, you don't have to do that, but thanks for trying to help me out." Leela smiled and then reached out and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She then walked away to have her annual pre-flight coffee, and Fry was left with her lipstick stains on the side of his face, and a heart full of regret.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long break.

Leela flew out of the building slowly, speeding up as she exited. She wasn't looking forward to this. Especially at this time. She didn't really know what she and Fry were, so she couldn't really use that as an excuse, because technically they weren't dating.

On the other hand, she might hurt Fry by not bringing him up. The subject had been avoided for a few months, and the talk Leela wanted to have with him for a long while was put off. Maybe this was a good time to discuss the topic, as it needed to be done eventually anyway.

" Hey Bender, Fry and I haven't had lunch yet, and we are technically paying you to cook, so could you go make us some lunch?" Leela asked, looking back at him.

He muttered something inaudible sarcastically, but he otherwise complied and left the room with a bit of reluctance. She pulled a lever and the ship's autopilot was turned on, and turned around to look at him.

" Fry we need to-" Leela was interrupted by Bender leaning in through the door.

" Can humans eat robot oil mixed with some yummy compound elements?"

She sighed and rubbed her temple, clearly frustrated.

" No, Bender. You already asked that before."

" Okay meatbag. Geez, grumpy today?" He left the room, and Leela turned to Fry once again.

" Leela is everything okay? Cuz you're acting weirder than my uncle after the police-" He was cut off.

" Fry, do you remember when I told you I loved you?" Leela asked him, her head to one side.

Fry smiled fondly and replied, " How could I forget."

" What did that mean to you?"

Fry took her hand in his cautiously, giving her a worried glance.

" Everything. It's what'd I'd wanted to hear since I first came to the future."

" What I'm trying to say is-I don't really understand what we are. What this is." she stuttered.

" I don't either." Fry admitted guiltily and quietly. She turned away and sighed heavily frustrated at how two people couldn't understand their relationship status.

Fry cupped her cheek in his hand. " But I'm happy with whatever it is."

She smiled happily at how he had the ability to make her smile just by saying a few simple words.

" Uh, guys, you might want to see this," a certain robot's voice came from the ship's kitchen. They walked in the other room and saw a yellow light engross the it. Then, nothing.


End file.
